


Tequila and Pie

by ThatOddNerd



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOddNerd/pseuds/ThatOddNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the latest episode and speculation. </p><p>Fitz is sitting in a hospital chair and wondering where it all went wrong. Bobbi brings coffee, pie, and insight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila and Pie

* * *

 

Their lives were starting to, more and more, be the punchline of a really awful, off color joke that everyone told but no one really liked. First he was in the hospital, in a coma for 9 days, then he was struggling and she was gone. Now, she is the one laying there on the bed in the med bay at the Playground, in a coma, and he is the one sitting on the chair next to it, watching her like a guardian, and wondering when exactly it was their lives had become such a joke. Part of him wanted to believe that it was the day she bounded into his room in the loft they'd shared after graduating from the Academy, and told him about how she just applied to do field work and 'You should too Fitz, it'll be an adventure. We can't stay in the lab forever.', but another part of him argued that it wasn't her coming in and telling him they should go into the field, but rather, the fateful days they both enrolled at the Academy. To blame Jemma for their current state would be like blaming some poor barista for making a latte when you ordered a latte but really wanted a mocha, it made no sense, the person is no mind reader, and how could you blame them for a decision that you made? Because really, in the end, it had been his decision. He didn't have to go with her into the field, but he did, and now there they were.

"Why does this keep happening to us Simmons?" He might as well be talking to air for all the response he got, being that the only other person in the room was Jemma. Bobbi had been in there with him, staying just as long as him, and had only been coaxed away by Hunter half an hour ago on the idea of getting food and coffee for both herself and Fitz. She left telling him she had her phone and to call if he wanted anything from the tiny town they'd been shopping in by the Playground and he nodded.  " I'd planned it all out. I was going to leave so you could step in. I would work here with..." His brain was forever scarred by the image of Mack's body falling into the shaft in the cave, and the sight he had of him down the gun he'd pointed at his friend, his anger and confusion over the whole thing swirling through his head as Coulson pulled Jemma to safety. The long pause between that and Bobbi jumping up behind Mack and electrocuting him, his body falling, falling... " I was going to work with Mack and everything would get better because then I wouldn't be here and the awkwardness and the anger and the sadness we both felt, maybe then it'd go away." He looked at the monitor, her heart rate was steady, but still she wouldn't wake up. " But let's face it, this was never going to go away was it? It's not that easy when you're in love. And that's...that's part of the problem right there, now isn't it? I'm in love with you and that just isn't going to go away, and that is part of why this is all so difficult. Maybe we just have some awful timing, maybe we just weren't meant to be, but either way, that doesn't change the fact that I love you. And I want to blame you, I want to blame you for everything, for being in the field, for my injury, for being the reason we are where we are right now, but that wouldn't be fair and I know as much. Whether or not you return that feeling, which I doubt you do, at this moment isn't exactly the point. The point is... well I'm not sure what the point is exactly but that is not it. Nothing good is ever easy to obtain, but this is getting a bit ridiculous." There was a long, drawn out silence as the monitors beeped and he listened to the slow rhythm of the pump pumping air into her lungs. "You shouldn't have done what you did." he said suddenly, his voice hoarse and angry. "You shouldn't have done that Simmons, that was very stupid. I'm surprised at you, I figured you to be smarter than that. But you have done it before, so I guess it isn't entirely surprising, but under the circumstances, everything was a bit surprising." He shifted in his chair, and leaned forward, taking her left hand in his, and sighing " I was willing to shoot my friend to save you, and you go and nearly get yourself killed. Bloody rude." Oh dammit, he was crying now. Why was he always crying lately? This was getting embarrassing. "You can't just go and die on me Simmons, you can't. That isn't how this works alright? You stay alive, we separate, it gets a little less awkward, then maybe in a year or two..." he let the words hang but he knew if she was awake, she would know what words he was avoiding saying. 'Maybe in a year or two you and I could get together.' " I can't ...I can't deal with this, not by myself. You need to come back."

"She loves you. Or at least, that's the impression I got. She just didn't know how to process it, there wasn't enough time when you told her." Fitz jumped at the sound of another person and saw Bobbi standing by the door holding two coffees and a bag marked All Pies All The Time. She walked more into the room and took up her seat on the other side of Jemma's bed, handing Fitz one of the coffees and setting the bag and her coffee on the little table next to her. "We talked, before all this happened." she waved her arm over Jemma then over the room "She told me more about what happened, what you told her, and admitted she didn't know at the time what to think and she didn't have the time to process it all. You guys went through a hellish situation, I doubt it gave her time to fully comprehend...anything really." she took a sip of her coffee and looked at him over the lid and rim of the cup, waiting for a reaction. "Jemma, she's kind of like me in the sense that speaking our feelings is something we are not good at because we don't know how. I have this friend, Clint, our relationship was...difficult. I still love him, but I love him as a friend now, and I'd like to think he feels the same about me. I met Hunter and he met this woman, Natasha. We found our other halves, they just weren't us. But I loved him, and I daresay he loved me too, but one thing neither of us were ever any good at, and from what he's told me over phone calls, he still isn't good at, is expressing our emotions when they really matter. I love Hunter, I think I always will, even if we aren't together. And Clint, Clint loves Natasha, even when they aren't together. But one thing we cannot seem to say is 'I love you.'. It's not that we don't know the words, it's that we have trouble admitting them. Making the connections in our brains. Kind of like when you were having trouble talking except we knew the words, we just couldn't bring ourselves to say them. We're scared. Scared we'll mess everything up if we do. It's hard to make friends so we cherish what we have and if there is a chance us saying those words will make them go away, that is a big no no." Fitz nodded, and they sat in silence for a few minutes. Bobbi got the bag and pulled out two mini pies, handing one to him and settling in on her own. 

"Beef, cheese, and onion. My favorite." Fitz commented, a bit surprised. 

"Yeah, Jemma told me about that once. I have heard the Pie Story." Fitz's eyes widened in horror and Bobbi laughed. " It's cute Fitz, don't worry." 

"It's bloody embarrassing is what it is." Fitz replied, taking another bite. 

"It's a type of embarrassing that is very adorable." Bobbi corrected. "Which seems to be a trend with you. Or it was." 

"I would open my mouth before I had time to really think about the words." Fitz admitted. Bobbi laughed. 

"It happens to the best of us." 

"Do you...do you think I made a mistake by telling her?" Bobbi pursed her lips and leaned back in her chair, setting the pie down and picking up her coffee. 

"Well...yes and no. Telling her eventually, that wasn't a mistake considering I'm pretty damn sure she feels the same. But maybe that situation wasn't the greatest time to do so." Fitz blushed and Bobbi smiled again. "I get it though, I do. I told Clint as much right after he shot this sonic arrow that made him deaf. There was gunfire and shit was falling down. Not the greatest moment. Heat of the moment isn't always a stellar time to do...anything really." 

"I get it." Fitz leaned back and looked at Jemma, heart broken by the sight of her with tubes and needles stuck in her. "I just wish..." 

"Yeah I know." Bobbi cut in "I know." 

"I don't know what to do now." Fitz admitted. "I'd planned on leaving the Bus to work at the Playground with Mack but ..." 

"A lot has changed in the past week." Bobbi offered, Fitz nodded. 

" I don't know if I can go to the Playground alone now. And I don't think I can go on the Bus either." 

"Will this decision be based on what Jemma says when she wakes up?" 

"I don't know." he admitted once more. "A part of me wants to stay with her while the other part wants to go as far away as possible." 

"Understandable." 

"The incident in the cave changed everything." It was a statement they both knew all too well. "Now I'm leaning more towards staying with her, wherever she decides to go." 

"I think she'd like that very much." 

"We'll see." 

"Fitz?" 

"Yeah?" 

" What's the story behind the reason you aren't allowed to drink tequila?" 

"Oh my god." 

 

The End.


End file.
